Between You and I
by randomly
Summary: “Maybe it’s all for the best…” Shuichi mutters. He’s so, so very tired of everything Yuki... They went separate ways, but this time the one that can't let go is Yuki. Songfic.


**Songfic.  
Everything Shu and Yuki say is taken in order from the lyrics of Between You and I by Every Avenue. It's a beautiful song.**

* * *

**Between You and I**

"Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?" Yuki looks pleadingly into his lovers eyes, seeing nothing but sadness. "The question wasn't meant to hurt, it was just my fear of loosing you." He says in a low voice, more to himself than to his former lover.

"And now you're filling all that space that surrounds you?" The boy replies in a venomous voice only put on to conceal his real emotions. The one thing he learnt from his relationship with the blonde standing before him is that you shouldn't trust anyone with your whole heart; they'll only end up letting you down. Yuki takes another sip of the beer in his hand, and Shuichi notices how difficult it's getting for the man to even keep his eyes straight by now.

"I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed!" He rambles, the pinkette simply looking confusedly at him without understanding what he's talking about. "Where you gave yourself to me. Where I gave myself to you…" _I really did, Shuichi. You were the first person I ever gave my everything. My heart and soul. _

"Maybe it's all for the best…" Shuichi mutters. He's so, so very tired of everything Yuki – and the fact that after the man cheated on him for the third and final time he keeps coming over to Shuichi's new apartment drunk and asking for second chances doesn't help.

"But I just don't see any good in this..." The blonde looks like he is really hurting, not just the kind of false pretence he always puts on, but like he really feels the same way that Shuichi did so many times during their relationship. "No…"

"Maybe we'll find something better." The singer feels his heart clench, for it is hard to imagine that he can ever love anyone the way he loved Yuki again.

"But all the lovers that leave us will always hold the place," Yuki says, and Shuichi shakes his head. It's when he says things like those that Shu misses him most. Those beautiful, poetic words that he is capable of conjuring. The blonde takes a hold of Shuichi's thin wrist and pulls him down onto his lap. "Maybe it was wrong of me to think I could keep you…" he whispers, the boy shuddering as his former lover's warm breath caresses his skin.

"And maybe it's the last few drinks…" Shuichi tries to pull away, but the much stronger blonde holds him down.

"Taking over my mouth and all I've been thinking" Yuki whispers huskily, attempting to kiss the boy, who turns his head away. This is the last thing he needs.

"I want you to know," he says, "that I am fine here without you…"

"But I can't bring myself to lie to you," The blonde says, and for the first time in his life he is one-hundred percent honest when he does so. "And since we're being honest, I feel I should tell you I've been filling up the empty space between you and I…" Shuichi sighs to himself. Even when Yuki's begging him to take him back he can't keep to himself the fact that he's been with some whore again.  
Noticing Shuichi's discomfort Yuki hurries to speak again. "Between you and I, she could never compare to you." He says. "Between you and I, I still keep your pictures underneath my bed where she gives herself to me. Where I give myself to you." The last sentence is whispered so low Shuichi can't hear it.

"Yeah…" The pinkette is getting annoyed at his former lover. Annoyed and scared, because he knows what's coming next. What always comes after the pleading and mindless talk.

Yuki flips them over so Shuichi is lying on his back underneath him, and the singer closes his eyes in terrifying anticipation of what's going to happen.  
The blonde starts undressing him slowly, all the while kissing his skin in the tenderest ways that he never did when they were together. The night evolves, like it always does, and in the end Shuichi is left an emotional wreck in Yuki's arms, crying for love a love that he just can't let go. That he just can't keep.

"The lovers that leave us will always hold the place…" he whispers as he looks at the now sleeping Yuki's calm face, shimmering tears of hopelessness running from his closed eyes until he finally falls asleep.

* * *

**Random Rambling: Tell me what you think, plz? I always enjoy hearing it no matter if it's (contructive) critique or kindness or something random!**

**For any Behind Closed Doors readers, the next chapter is done and will be up soon.  
****And for those of you that have read Sinners & Saints, an epilogue is in the works! Finally!**


End file.
